Where Loyalties Lie
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Kori, trying to forget her past, gets a new roommate, who happens to be Richard G. However, as the two get very close, something unexpected occurs. As this happens, her past and Richard's true identity reveal to have a connection. What is she to do? RSX
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Happy B-Day I laugh at Ur Pain! This is my birthday present to you! Love my chapter story! Anyways, sorry I couldn't post this on your real birthday. I hope you find this story intriguing and hope you have a great b-day. **

**As to all of the readers of this story, please enjoy and review my new chapter story. At the same time, say happy b-day to I Laugh at ur Pain on June 5. **

**This story is about Richard Grayson, known as Deathwing, as an assassin sent to kill Xavier Redd, a spy that always gets into Richard's boss' way. However, when he tries to find Xavier Redd, he meets Kori Anders, a young beautiful redhead with a dangerous secret of her own. As he gets closer to Kori, he finds out that she has a tighter relationship to Xavier that he thought. When he finds out her secret, he starts getting second thoughts of killing Xavier Redd and anyone close to him, just as his boss, Deathstroke, commanded. **

**Like it? If so, please continue on reading the first chapter of ****Where Loyalties Lie. ****When done, please review!**

Chapter One

Her emerald green eyes glistened in the moonlight as she listened carefully to the individuals sitting beside her. It was a clear night where the moon was giving off its eerie glow and the stars each sparkled in their unique way. Inside this apartment there were four young females; three of them trying to console their friend. She sighed deeply as she continued to listen to her friends persuade her to do something she refused to do so many years ago. The woman with emerald eyes glared at her friends as they continued to provide reasoning behind their suggestion. Suddenly, not being able to take it any longer, she jumped up from her seat and exclaimed, "Why can't you three just drop it?"

The three women were taken aback from their friend's sudden outburst. Just as she was about to speak again, her friend with black hair and the darkest brown ever eyes, who was an African American, spoke, "Girl, we aren't gonna drop it until we get an answer and the right answer." The remaining two simply nodded their head in agreement.

"Why can't I just say I don't want to and I don't need to?" asked the emerald-eyed woman as she subconsciously tucked a strand of her cherry red hair behind her ear.

Another one of the females with unique purple hair and amethyst eyes answered her question in monotone, "You either say yes or no with sufficient reasoning. It's as easy as that."

"RAVEN!" the black-haired and brown-eyed African American and the remaining female with black hair and red streaks and red eyes both exclaimed, "ARE YOU NUTS?"

"We want her to say yes, not 'yes or no with sufficient reasoning," mumbled the African American.

Raven Roth just shrugged and sipped her herbal tea to prevent her from talking. The redhead growled angrily and through her gritted teeth, she said, "Raven, Karen, Toni, can't you three just leave me alone? I'm fine on my own!"

Karen Beecher, the African American, and Toni Monetti, the one with black hair and red streaks, sighed in exasperation as they couldn't find any way to persuade their best friend. At the beginning of when it had happened, the three were determined to help her, but instead, she refused any help they offered or anything they offered. She was determined and confident that she would do fine and that she would cope with the incident, but the three knew she wouldn't last long. They all spent turns staying with her during the first couple of months. They would all spend their time comforting her when their friend cried through the whole night. Ever since then, they were even more determined to get their friend a new start in life. However, their friend had other thoughts in mind.

"Kori, please listen to us. The only thing we are trying to do is help you." Toni declared in her most sympathetic tone.

Kori sighed and placed her head into her hands, "Why can't you just stay with me?" Knowing that this was not an option, she was ready to hear her friends' restrictions from staying with her.

"Kori, you know none of us can stay with you. Toni lives with Roy, Rae lives with her fiancé Gar, and I live with my husband, Vic. If we could live with you, we would've done it a long time ago, I assure you. Right girls?" Karen looked right at the other two. Hesitatingly, they nodded their heads and waited for Kori to speak once again.

When the silence amongst had occupied a long time, Raven pronounced, "Kori, you have accept the fact that he's gone. We are worried about you, and we are worried that you might do something you might regret."

Never in her life had she heard her friends accuse her of such things. Kori found herself fuming when she exclaimed, "I will not do anything to I will regret! If I will, I would've done it a long time ago!"

Toni, Karen, and Raven all found themselves embarrassed when they heard their friend shout the way she did. She was right; if she did have the idea of doing something, she would've done it six months ago, when the nightmare begun.

Slowly closing her eyes, Kori found herself calmer and a lot more tranquil when she took large inhales of air. The more she thought about it, she knew the only thing her friends were trying to do was help her get through this tragedy. However, what she could not believe was that they wanted her to forget him so fast. It had not been six months, and they expected her to move on. Regardless of how little they were together, the treasures, the moments she spent with him would never die.

Kori stood up, and journeyed her way to her window. She saw out the window and saw the moon and the stars, each dancing and prancing their way in the dark, night sky. As she looked into the sky, she felt as if she wanted to make a wish to stop her nightmare from occurring. She wanted to wish for none of it to happen. She wanted to wish that he had never gone away from her. The more she thought about it, she wished she could start life all over again. Nevertheless, she knew that life had its unexpected twists and turns, and there was nothing she could do about it. She knew from the incident that life does not indeed end in a happy ending.

Behind her, she felt a soothing touch on her shoulder. She swirled around and found herself looking at Karen. Smiling sadly, Karen gave her an assuring nod, saying that everything would be okay. Unable to take it any longer, Kori rushed into an embrace with Karen and sobbed into her friend's shoulder. Toni and Raven both sat on the couch knowing that their friend was in need of them and went to join the embrace. The four of them stood there with an embrace, knowing that what ever stood in their path, they would all be in there for each other.

After a while, the four pulled apart and stood there waiting for Kori to respond. Kori's eyes had a new and mysterious feeling that none of the three could apprehend. Before they knew it, Kori wiped the tears from her face and exited into the kitchen. The remaining three sighed deeply knowing that it was hopeless and the best they all do was to be there for her always.

Inside the kitchen, Kori took out frozen pizza from her refrigerator and tore open the plastic. Tears continued to fall steadily from her eyes as she thought of her fate. No matter how many times she thinks that maybe he would be out there, she knew in the end that it wouldn't work. She knew that he was gone and it would stay like that for a long time. She put the pizza in the oven and set it for eight minutes. After, not wanting to go into the living room again, she sat at her counter, and watched attentively at the oven as she watched the pizza rise. As funny as it sounds, she slowly related her life to the pizza. One minute she finds herself calm like when the pizza is frozen. Then she finds herself bubbly with enthusiasm and fun, just as the pizza rises. Finally, when it all finishes she finds herself calm once more, but more sorrowful, just like the pizza when it's done. She took the pizza out of the oven and cut the pizza into four huge slices, and then cut them again into four slices to make eight. Slowly after, she set her dining table with four tables and the proper seating and silverware. After finishing, she called out, her voice hoarse, "Guys, come and eat dinner!"

The three in the living room looked bewildered at each other before making their way into the dining room where their dinner was served. The three of them sat down and waited patiently for Kori with the food. Once she had come and sit down, she told the three to take how much they wanted, and added that there was more in the oven.

"Kori, honey, are you sure you're ok?" Toni asked with her cute New Zealand accent. Kori nodded slowly before stuffing a piece of pizza into her mouth. She spit it out after when she realized there was something missing from her pizza. Toni, Karen, and Raven all looked at Kori and each asked compassionately if she was ok. She looked at them and briefly laughed as she walked towards her fridge. There she took a yellow container, and the remaining three couldn't believe their eyes.

"Sorry, I can't eat anything without mustard." Kori smiled as she crazily squirted mustard onto her pizza and took a huge bite. The remaining three looked at her in surprise, and then slowly smiled knowing that their Kori was slowly coming back to them.

After dinner and joyful talking, the four went to the living room to watch the newest movie they rented, Music and Lyrics with Hugh Grant and Drew Barrymore, and guest star Cora Lee. Surprisingly, Kori hadn't cried throughout the movie, even through the break up, until the end when Sophie and Alex got back together. Toni and Karen both cried throughout the entire movie, while Raven rolled her eyes continually and read her book. Once their movie was finished, the four sat there quietly and awkward silence had befallen them for twenty-five minutes until Kori spoke up.

"Do you guys want to stay over and have a sleep over, like the old times?" Kori asked with high hopes as she knew that she couldn't last the night alone after being asked the same question countless times.

The rest looked at her each other unsurely and finally Toni answered, "Kor, I-I can't. I promised that Roy I would be home today. It's our one year anniversary and he was hoping that we could go out for dinner. However, I said that I had to come to you first because I knew you needed the help. Please understand…"

Kori understood perfectly. Ever since the time Toni had lived with Kori in university, Kori knew how much Toni suffered from the union of Jade and Roy. Kori, being Roy's best friend, tried her best to convince him to stop dating Jade. It didn't work by her convincing. However, when Roy found out that Jade was an assassin and was sent to kill Roy, he turned her in to the police and was single. Toni finally found this as a chance and asked him out. Luckily, he had always had feelings for her and accepted. Ever since then, they were the perfect couple, and Kori understood perfectly Toni's decision. Kori couldn't help but feel jealous that Roy was always there for Toni, while her man wasn't there for her.

Kori turned to the other two who instantly put their heads down. Karen said, "I have to take care of Vic and I can't strain myself like I used to, girl. You know, with the baby and everything, I can't stay up as late as I used to."

Kori smiled instantly knowing that Vic wouldn't let Karen stay a second late than ten o'clock knowing that his wife needed the rest. She understood perfectly as well. She turned to Raven and instantaneously knew that from her face that Raven couldn't stay. Raven couldn't stay because Gar was in the hospital and she wanted to stay by his side until he recovered from the car accident he was in. Kori sighed and for the next few minutes she thought of a solution. Thinking intensely, she came to a decision. "Guys, I-I'll go with your plan. I'll try to get a roommate just because of you guys."

The three thought they were hearing wrong, but when they looked at the seriousness of Kori's face, they knew they weren't hearing wrong. All of them jumped up and down with excitement and kept on kissing Kori without stops. Kori smiled falsely as she jumped up and down as well, but knew that it would never help her cope. However, little did she know that her future roommate would do more than help her cope with the incident…

**I guess you guys know who's gonna be the roommate, right? If you do, please say so in your review and the first one to guess will get a one-shot in their honour. ****Music and Lyrics ****is actually a cute movie; watch it people! It came out this year. I watched it on the airplane from Montreal to home. Anyways, I hope all you guys like this idea and I hope this story will be a huge success. Please review and please say happy birthday to I Laugh at ur Pain! **

**Until next time…**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I knew that there would be some faithful readers and reviewers out there! As I only have 5 reviews, I feel as if I have been ditched by everyone!! **

**Today I finished my last final! I am sooooo happy! I got 86 on my English final, 97 on my math, and 97 on my French. I don't know what I got on my science or Social Studies. I hope I did well! Anyways, please review!**

Chapter Two

As the plane got ready to its descent onto the airport's runway, a man of about 23 years laid back onto his upright chair and sighed deeply. Not only did he hate airplane rides, his jetlag was going to get the best of him. He yawned deeply and raked his fingers through his jet black spiked hair. He had tried his best to not get the plane ride get the best of him, but it wasn't like he had any choice. He had tried his very best to cope with the thought of going to a new place, but it wasn't any different than the other times he had been on missions.

He had got his bag ready and was the first one out of the plane, without bothering to say goodbye to the flight attendants. Behind him, he heard whispers, "Hey, isn't that Richard Grayson?"

Richard Grayson, aged 23, once raked his fingers through his hair and sighed. When was the world going to leave him alone? Even flight attendants knew who he was. He walked through the flight terminal with all his carry on luggage, and stood at the entrance for his taxi. His first stop would be his hotel room, and then he would work on finding his target, Xavier Redd.

When he thought of the name 'Xavier Redd', he seethed with anger. Xavier had done the most betrayal and damage to his boss' reputation than all the agents in the field. First, he had come to the 'assassin' field couple of years. Despite the boys' rocky start, Richard and X had become the best of friends. Just because of a certain boy named Ryan Anders, Xavier supposedly found his true self and the truth behind Deathstroke, their boss. After that, Richard had never heard from X only until he came back one year and a half after.

He had come back, supposedly saying that he was wrong to leave and that he should've never accepted Ryan's offer of being an agent for Spy Net. That wasn't the case, however. X had just come back undercover, still working for Spy Net, to gather confidential information from Deathstroke of illegal dealing he was doing. He had escaped before Deathstroke found out. However, when he did, he was beyond furious. Now, it was Richard's job to collect that information back, killing Xavier in the process and anyone who was dear to him, including Ryan.

By this time, his taxi had already arrived, and he was on his way into downtown Jump City to his hotel. As he was gazing out the window at the bay, he reminisced his boss telling him what to do. If he remembered correctly, the conversation and the meeting went something like this.

"_Master, you called?" Richard stood in front of his boss, with his arms crossed and with a slick look on his face. _

_The man in the seat in front of him turned around to reveal a face with a patch over one eye with white hair. Slade Wilson smirked at the expression of his most eager agent in the field. "Yes. I have a mission for you." _

_Richard raised his eyebrow, "Like I didn't know that, Slade. What do you want me to do?" _

"_I want you to kill Xavier Redd." This statement made Richard's eyes go wide. _

"_Kill…X? Why Slade?" Richard asked with hesitation._

_Slade stood up and walked around his desk to be in front of Richard, face to face. "He betrayed me." _

_Richard didn't know what his boss meant. Sure X left the agency because of __**him**__, but it didn't go that extent. Why did he have to kill him?_

_Seeing Richard's hesitation, Slade smirked and answered, "When X came back again, he came with a reason. He was undercover for Spy Net and gathered confidential information from me. That's why he left in such haste. He's going to show the authorities and get me arrested. Do you want that to happen, Richard?" _

_His eyes widened at the thought of X's actions. Would he actually go to that extent just to get Slade arrested? If Slade was arrested, where would he go? This dilemma was too hard for him to choose, as it was to choose between Slade and his best friend…who betrayed him and Slade. "Tell me when, Slade. I'll do it."_

_Slade smirked the third time. That was exactly what he wanted his star pupil to say._

By the end of his flashback, he had arrived at the hotel. He gave the taxi driver his fare, and left with a quick, "Keep the change."

He wanted directly into a classy hotel, with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling in the lobby. The theme of the lobby was a baroque style, and it caught Richard's attention immediately. Signing in at the front desk, he immediately went to his room. He put his luggage down, and fumbled with the key, struggling to put it into the keyhole. Bewildered by his fumbling, he concluded that he was tired from the plane ride.

Walking into the room, he fell right down on the bed; not bothering to check what was in his room.

_The dust and cobwebs clung to my face and hands as he pushed my way through the dark hall of the crumbling mansion. Soft, skittering sounds-a multitude of rats-echoed throughout the house. Cautiously he approached the door. The wood, he could see, was splintered from the inside out, by what appeared to be long claw marks. Slowly, carefully, he opened the door. One step into darkness and he screamed piercingly as he plunged into nothingness. _

Richard woke up sweating and panting. He never had a dream like this. Shaking it off, he went to search for a phone book. Finding one, he quickly went to the R section. After a few minutes, he found the address he was searching for.

_Redd, Xavier #205, 11258-42 St. 416-237-5989_

Richard smiled to himself of his accomplishment. His next stop would be Xavier's house to meet his ex-best friend. He was about to leave when he noticed something stunk. Cautiously, he checked his armpits. He decided that he would leave after a shower. Taking off his shirt, he went straight into the bathroom.

**That's it! Sorry it's so short. Hey, I was wondering if you guys would like a sequel. I know it's pretty early, but I've got the sequel planned so yeah. Just say so in your review.**

**Next chapter would focus on Kori and her search for the perfect roommate. It will have some humour in it, so please stay tuned. The end of the chapter should have a special guest. Wink, wink**

**Until next time, **

**Forgiveness is**** the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Just the third chapter! Please review and enjoy!**

Chapter Three

Richard walked through the streets as if he owned the whole world. You know that walk that some guys do as if they owned everything. They do it especially when they got the girl they like or when they win a sports game. It's almost the same case for Richard, but he was walking with his head high as if he knew he was going to succeed in his mission today. He kept on walking and immediately stopped when something caught his eye.

He looked at the post and read the poster.

_Looking for roommate_

_Everything provided from T.V. to computer with internet access_

_To Kitchen to Bathroom to Bedroom_

_Just need to be outgoing, fun…_

_Preferably male_

_Interviews for one day only_

_July 19, 2007_

_#205, 11258-42 St. 416-237-5989_

Richard smiled as he tore the sheet of paper off the post. "Perfect," he said aloud as he was on his way to meet Xavier Redd, even though he didn't know who really would be there.

"Are you sure that this is...uh…appropriate for conducting an interview, Bee?" Kori asked as she looked at herself in her mirror.

Bee was on the other side of her room, picking some makeup to finish Kori's outfit. "Of course, girl. After all, we need you to get an attractive roommate, now don't we?"

Kori rolled her eyes as she took another look of herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black halter top with red roses on the bottom. She was wearing tight black jeans along with black high heels. She definitely felt _dark _in the apparel of clothing. Due to Toni's force, she was also wearing red X shaped earrings. On her neck was the locket that she kept on since she was a little girl. Her hair was being done by Toni at the moment, so she didn't know how it would turn out.

She looked to her side, where Raven was reading a book on her bed. "Why did I agree to this, Rae?" Kori asked her friend.

Raven looked up from her book and said, "Why do you think?"

Kori rolled her eyes and looked back into the mirror. Toni had just finished her hair into a very nice and cute bun. "Let's just get through today, okay?"

Kori put her head to her table in frustration. Five hours had passed, and not one person was at least suitable for her. Toni, Karen and Raven sighed deeply and sat there waiting until the next person came.

Toni went to answer it and she came back into the living room with a tall, buff, tan redhead who instantly caught Kori's eye. Kori checked the man from top to bottom and gave a thumbs up sign to the other girls. Laughing, the other girls sighed in relief.

However, even if the man's appearance looked appealing, his personality sure didn't. Kori asked one of her questions, "What's your name?"

The redhead gave a million dollar smile, "Justin Roy, yours?"

"Kori R-umm...Anders." Kori went straight to her other questions. "What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Swimming, surfing…" Kori looked at him in interest as he continued on with his list, "And going to clubs to check out hot chicks and babes!"

Kori gasped instantly and stood up from her table. "This interview is over!" Rushing Justin to the door, she was about to slam the door in his face, when she said, "We'll call you."

As Kori slammed the door, she just faintly heard him say, "But you ain't got my phone number!"

Toni looked at her friend in genuine concern when she went to sit down on her couch in frustration. Looking over to the others, they both had mirrored expressions of concern. "This is going so well, isn't it, Kor?"

Glancing at Toni, Kori looked at her as if she was a mad woman. "Of course, it's not going well! We've had a nerd, a perv, a drunky, and a rapist come for an interview and that all just happened in five hours! Obviously, it's not going well!" Kori threw her hands up in frustration and just sat there. The other girls looked at each other in vain and just let her be until the next person came.

The doorbell rang and this time, Bee went to go see the person. She laughed once she saw who was in the doorway. Kori looked up and saw who the person was. Smiling, she saw that the person was her best guy friend, Roy Harper, and Toni's boyfriend.

Toni looked at him in surprise. "Why are you here, Roy?" she asked with her cute New Zealand accent.

Roy just gave her a peck on the cheek and said, "What do you think princess? I'm just here to do an interview for the roommate?"

Kori laughed as she gave a hug to her best friend, "Even if you failed the interview, you would've been my roommate any day, if you weren't Toni's boyfriend." Roy frowned at Kori, but saw the look on Toni's face, and instantly smiled.

"Of course, I would never really to do that to Toni. You know that, don't you Argent?" Roy asked his girlfriend using the pet name he gave her. Toni just frowned and crossed her arms.

Kori laughed and whispered into her best friend's ear, "I think you should take her out now, before she kills me for even conducting this interview in the first place." Roy nodded abruptly and whispered something into Toni's ear which made her instantly light up.

She picked up her coat and was about to leave with Roy when she said, "Hey, I'm gonna go. Tell me if you found anyone, ok?" With that, the couple left the loft, embracing each other very comfortably.

Bee raised her eyebrow, "What did you say to Roy, girl?" Kori just smiled as she sat down on her chair and read a magazine.

Raven rolled her eyes and remarked, "Probably something very naughty!" Kori looked up from her magazine and threw daggers at her monotone friend with her eyes. Bee laughed and sat on the couch, reading another magazine.

Hours had passed and they had already gone through five men, two including Wally West, who just came for the fun of it, and Malc Kiore, Raven's ex-boyfriend. Raven didn't even let him step foot into the loft, knowing that he would do something very bad. I mean, _very bad. _

The girls were going to give up when someone rang the doorbell. This time Kori answered it, and when she saw who was at the door, she instantly fell for the man in front of her. He had a muscular build, which was seen through the muscle shirt he wore. He had beautiful cerulean eyes and spiked up black hair. However, Kori felt instantly mesmerized when he said, "Hey, is this where Xavier Redd lives?"

Kori was in a trance until the other two came and bumped her in the shoulder. She blushed and said, "Well, he used to. I'm Kori Anders, sister of Ryan Anders, X's best friend. And who might you be?"

The man glared at her as if she was poison, "The name's Richard Grayson, and I'm here to see X."

**Done! Now Kori meets Richard. Next chapter you will kinda find out how Kori got into X's apartment in the first place. Please review! I beg of you!!!!**

**Hey, I'm writing a story with 'Red X-Starfire-Lover' called From the Stars. It's on her profile. Can you please check it out? It's her first chapter story, and it would mean to her a lot if you review it!**

**Until next time…**

**Forgiveness is**** the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm back with an update!!**

Chapter Four

Kori looked at 'Richard' in surprise. Surely she would have known if Xavier had a friend named Richard. She replied, "Please come in, and we can talk." He looked hesitatingly at Rachel and Bee, who both instantly rushed out of the apartment. On the way out, Bee mouthed, 'Call me later, Kor'. She looked back at Richard and ushered him into her apartment.

Telling him to sit down, she sat down on the couch opposite from him. First, taking a look around, he then asked, "Where's Xavier?"

Kori looked hesitant, and then answered, "He's on a business trip, which will keep him out of town for six months. Meanwhile, my brother told me to look after the loft for him."

Richard clucked his tongue in disappointment. Now how was he going to get his job done? Then he struck with realization. He could get close to Xavier's personal possessions if he accepted to be her roommate. He smiled at her, "So umm…about the interview."

Kori shook her head to get out of her daze. Instantly saying, she replied, "You are appointed." She blushed at her sudden outburst, but Richard was smiling. Kori knew that _this man_ was the right one for the job, and she knew that her friends would agree.

------------------------------------

It had taken just a few hours to get Richard's things and possessions into the apartment room. When the two were done, Richard was lounging on the couch while Kori was in the kitchen, cooking dinner.

Richard asked, "So, uh, you dating anyone?"

Kori was hesitant before she answered, "No."

Keeping that answer in mind, Richard asked, "So why did you want a roommate? Desperate for some love?"

Glaring at him, Kori tried to keep her cool and answered stoically, "No, my job's salary doesn't cut it when it comes to this apartment's rent. Needed someone to help me with it. My friends live with their boyfriends, fiancés, and husbands-whatever- so I'm alone."

Richard leaned back with his arms spread over the couch, "I see."

Kori nodded as she put some tomatoes into the soup she was making. They were quiet for some minutes before Kori asked the questions, "Are you working somewhere or are you going to look for some work?"

Richard already knew what to answer. Because he was undercover, Slade had managed him a deal to work with his ex's father, Commissioner Gordon, as a deputy police chief. It's a wonder what a bad guy could do. "I just got transferred from Gotham as the deputy police chief; filling in for my ex's dad."

Kori's eyes widened for a minute, and then she shrunk them back to normal. She asked, "Name?"

He simply replied, "Barbara Gordon."

Kori's eyes lit with recognition. "Nice girl. She moved back to Gotham few years ago. Is that when you dated her?"

Simply nodding, he went back to asking the questions, "So, what are you working as?"

Kori knew that she couldn't give her real job away so she said the job that she only went in the mornings, "Criminal lawyer."

Whistling, he leaned forward to pick up a photo album. Kori nodded absentmindedly and didn't notice Richard picking the photo album until she looked in his direction. Quickly running to the table, she grabbed the album out of his hands and clutched it to her chest. Richard looked at her in surprise and shock. Kori looked at him in chagrin and apologized, "I'm sorry. I…just don't like people looking at family albums."

He put his hand in the air, "Understandable." He looked in the kitchen's direction and asked, "So, is dinner going to serve itself or what?"

Looking back to the kitchen, Kori smiled sheepishly before running back to it.

After eating a dinner of tomato soup and bread, the two sat down in the living room to watch some television. Through the commercial, Richard looked in Kori's direction and asked, "Want to grab a cup of coffee? I'll buy."

Kori looked at him in confusion. Was he asking her out? Well, that was the main reason why the other girls persuaded her so much to get a roommate. She thought that a cup of coffee couldn't hurt. "Sure."

--------------------------------------------------------

-Three Months Later-

Kori giggled as she took a dip into her spaghetti. That first cup of coffee had emerged some new feelings in Kori and she knew that it would stay for a long time. Ever since then Richard and her were inseparable. You could always find them together, other than at work. Obviously, they were at home together, but they also went to the mall together, parties together and clubs together. Through the times they spent together, Kori realized that her friends' plan did indeed work.

Richard, on the other hand, had only used Kori for his personal gain. He acted very nicely around her just to get information about X. However, he did find himself new feelings for Kori. Richard sighed as he leaned back in his chair, stuffed. "Wow, I haven't eaten that hearty since…yesterday."

Giggling again, Kori finished eating her last strand of spaghetti and wiped a napkin over her lips. "What do you want to do now?"

Richard looked at his watch and asked, "How about a movie? My treat."

Kori smiled, "As always." She got up from her seat and Richard paid the bill. Together, they went out of the restaurant named "White Rose". They got into Richard's Nissan Murano which he bought a few days after he moved into the apartment. They drove to the Cineplex in silence and got inside in silence as well.

Picking to watch Fantastic Four 2, they waited in line to get popcorn. When they got their popcorn and they were on their way to the theatre, Kori asked, "Can we go somewhere after?"

Richard's eyebrow raised. Kori said, "I want to show you my favourite place in Jump." Richard nodded, and walked into the dark theatre with Kori trailing not too far behind.

Kori couldn't focus on the movie as she couldn't wait to show Richard her favourite place. Before she knew it, the closing credits were already done and they left.

Once they got out, Kori proclaimed, "I'll drive." She took the driver's seat. Richard didn't protest.

They left the theatre to a place somewhere in downtown. Kori stopped suddenly and Richard looked out. There was a beautiful water fountain, with water sprouting out of it like out of a waterfall. Richard smiled as he and Kori got out of the vehicle.

Richard and Kori walked hand in hand as they watched the water fall in the night sky. Richard saw something that caught his eye and went closer to read it.

It read:

_Dedicated to Luanne Anders, my inspiration for life._

_-Myan Anders_

Richard looked at Kori, who was watching the water fall in deep thought. He asked, "Did your father build this for your mother?"

Breaking out of her trance, Kori nodded, with tears falling down her face, "He built this shortly after my mother died because of leukemia three years ago. He died shortly after her in a car accident, but I think it was intentional."

Richard pulled Kori to his chest and allowed her to cry onto his chest. Kori mumbled, "This was where I first saw hi—" She stopped at her own words and wanted to eat them back so bad.

Richard wanted ask who she was talking about, but knew that if she stopped halfway that it was a subject she didn't want to talk about. Richard asked, "Want to go home?"

Kori nodded and they both went inside the vehicle to go home.

When they arrived at their apartment, Kori immediately went into her room to change. Few minutes later, Richard went to her room to ask for something figuring that she would have changed by now. He barged in without even bothering to knock. Inside he found himself seeing Kori in her undies and bra. Normally Kori would have felt beyond grief embarrassed, instead she asked, "Do you want to sleep with me, Richard?"

Richard looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "Are…you sure?"

Kori's head swirled with memories of _him_ and her together, right until the day they left each other. She realized that she could do whatever she wanted to now. "Yes." With that, she shut the bedroom door behind her.

----------------------

Kori giggled as she went to her room with Karen behind her. She had invited all of her friends for dinner so Richard could get to know her friends well. On the couch were Roy, Vic, Gar, Wally and Richard sitting and talking about football. Toni, Raven, and Jennie were in the kitchen, fixing up dinner.

Richard excused himself from the living room to the bathroom, really wanting to follow Karen (Bee) and Kori. He put his ear against the door and listened to them talk.

Inside, Kori gave Bee a book she wanted her to read. When Kori got some more books for the other girls, Bee looked at Kori for a long time before asking, "How are you doing?"

Kori looked at her in surprise, "Fine. Why?"

Bee shook her head in disgust, "You know who I mean, Kori. How are you coping without X?"

Kori took a long time to answer. She knew that a world without X seemed almost impossible, until Richard came. She finally answered, "Fine."

Outside the door, Richard's heart stopped. What did Bee mean by Kori coping without X? He slowly walked to the living room and gave the other guys cracked smile which seemed to satisfy them as they continued to chatter. Richard ignored them, however. Only one thought was on his mind: who was Xavier to Kori and what was her relationship to X?

**Like it? Their relationship progressed without any major problems until now. Next chapter Richard will confront Kori about his eavesdrop. **

**Please review!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**-----------------------------------------**

Kori glanced at Richard nervously after their guests had left for the night. After Richard had told her that he wanted to talk, Kori could only assume the worst. Waiting anxiously for Richard to speak, Kori started to fidget and felt vomit coming up in her mouth. She excused herself for a minute and went into the bathroom to vomit. After she came, she saw Richard looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Are you alright, Kor?" he asked, seeming to forget his tension before.

Kori nodded and asked, "What do you want to talk to me about?"

Richard's eyes lost its sincerity and darkened. He went straight to the problem, "How are you related to Xavier?"

Shaking her head in fright, she refused to tell him. Only after Richard grabbed her shoulders and shouted that she told him, she replied, "He's…was…my husband."

Sitting back into the sofa in shock, Richard didn't know how to feel. His ex-best friend was this woman's husband. He mumbled, "What happened?"

Sighing she took off the bandage on her left ring finger and showed her ring to him. "I married Xavier for six months. He left for duty and he never came back. It seemed that he died in a bomb, intended for him." She looked away from her ring, with tears down her eyes.

Widening his eyes, Richard couldn't think he could take anymore surprises. At that moment, he knew he had to leave the fact that he was working for Slade. He, however, wasn't prepared for the thing she said next.

"I know that you worked for Slade. I had to info and he's in jail right now. But I didn't want to tell you because I'm pregnant…" Kori trailed off, sobbing by now. Not wanting to think he didn't like that, he hugged her and kissed her forehead. She looked at him and smiled as she laid in his hard chest and in his arms.

-------------------------------------

"How is he doing?" Richard Grayson asked his fiancée, when he gazed upon the infant inside her arms.

She looked up and beamed at her partner, "Just fine. I can't believe that he's already born."

"I know what you mean, and this time we will raise him together." Richard placed a peck on her cheek and looked at his son.

Before the moment between them had lasted, Toni and Roy stormed into the room with stuffed toys and goodies.

"Kor, here's some things for him that we bought," Toni stated as she started to decorate the room with the stuffed toys.

Roy rolled his eyes and remarked, "I think, Toni that you should leave it to Richard, honey."

"Uh, I think you're right. Here, Richard, why don't you give this to your son?" Toni handed a stuffed bear to Richard and went to stand by her husband, Roy in one corner of the room. Richard gave it to his son, who threw it on the ground, because he found it scary.

"Reid, welcome to the family," Kori said to my son into her arms.

Richard squeezed her shoulder and replied, "We are going to do just fine."

-----------------------------------

"Do you take Richard Grayson to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Kori looked at the man beside her and beamed.

She said, "Yes."

The preacher smiled before saying, "You are now declared man and wife. The groom may now kiss the bride." Richard took no hesitation before laying one on Kori. They stayed that way as the audience cheered. Kori knew that in heaven, Xavier was smiling down upon her. When they finished, Richard grabbed Kori in his arms and ran out the door bride style, now starting their life together forever.

**Like it? Sorry it was extremely short. I just …I don't know. Anyways, I hoped I Laugh at ur Pain liked her b-day story. And I hope you guys will review this!**

**Until next time…**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


End file.
